Franchiseurs
by Abric0t
Summary: Hanna, princesse infirme du royaume des trois lunes, est en danger. Un danger qu'elle seule connait et qui la ronge chaque nuit depuis sa naissance. Quatre guerriers venus d'autres mondes, se doivent de la sauver même s'ils ignorent tout du monde d'Hanna.
1. Chapter 1

_Terre des trois lunes – Château d'Eros_

« Comme vous le savez déjà, votre reine est mourante. »

Elle se tut un instant. Assise sur son trône, elle était épuisée. Des spasmes de douleurs firent tressauter son corps brûlant. Elle inspira profondément faisant fit de sa souffrance. Son discours était important. Tous devaient l'entendre. Elle le devait pour son unique enfant, sa fille...

Une larme de sueur s'écrasa sur sa cuisse.

« Ma fille, la princesse Hanna, est aveugle, muette et … paralysée. »

La reine évita soigneusement le regard de sa progéniture, le corps de douze années reposant dans les bras de son protecteur, Ethan. Ce jour, elle avait réuni la cour toute entière. Cette cour même qui était à la fois sa meilleure amie et sa pire ennemie, fuyait la fille qui avait vu le jour au sein du lit royal. Elle s'agglutinait aux pieds du trône d'or et d'argent, laissant son bébé loin de tous, réfugié derrière un de ses énormes piliers de pierres blanches. Mais cela ne l'étonnait pas. Après tout comment pouvait-elle leur en vouloir de fuir une enfant anormale. Sa fille, infirme depuis sa naissance portant de longs cheveux aussi blanc et immaculée que la neige d'hiver et au regard éteint teintés de la couleur du sang n'était pas sensée exister. Seule, elle serait morte le jour de sa naissance.

_Mére, non !_

Les jambes d'Ethan flanchèrent sous le cri de désespoir raisonnant dans sa tête. La voix se répercutait sur les parois osseuses de son crâne. Pendant que la reine continuait son discours, il était assailli d'appels déchirants de douleurs et de peines.

«Un jour, elle sera amener à gouverner en tant que reine sur nos terres. Pour la protéger et pour protéger la terre des trois lunes, je vous ais tous réunis aujourd'hui pour vous annoncer… »

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne me touche-t-elle pas ? Pourquoi mère ne veut pas m'écouter ?_

« …le mariage imminent de ma fille. J'offre sa main… »

_Pitié ! Mère, taisez-vous !_

« Peut-être parce qu'elle savait ce que vous alliez dire, princesse, chuchota Ethan. »

Une larme s'accrocha aux cils sombres d'Hanna.

« … à Henri Danton, fils du compte de Valro et neveu de mon défunt mari. »

Hanna hurla. Ethan poussa un gémissement à peine audible. Une grimace douloureuse déforma ses traits déjà altérés par les combats et le feu destructeur.

« Princesse, murmura-t-il. »

L'homme appeler à se tenir aux côtés de la princesse infirme sortit des rangs. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant la reine et Ethan put voir son visage. Il frémit à ça vu. Il n'était pas laid. Loin de là. Son sourire orgueilleux et fière remontait jusqu'à son regard en amande bleu azur surmonté de sourcils parfaitement dessiné. Ses pommettes hautes avaient rougie sous le regard de la reine. Ses joues creusèrent de profondes fossettes qui le rendaient presque attendrissant. Son visage triangulaire sans aucune cicatrice était encadré de cheveux châtains ondulés qui tombaient souplement sur ses épaules. Ce visage s'inscrit dans la mémoire d'Ethan non pas comme le fiancée de sa maîtresse, mais comme celui qui hantait ses nuits et ses journées. Celui qu'elle redoutait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, qu'elle craignait plus encore que le diable en personne.

Un murmure arrêta le fil de ses pensées.

_Mère, qu'avez-vous faits ?_

« Ethan, appela la reine. Amène ma fille. »

Ethan hocha la tête. La foule s'écarta les laissant passé. Le protecteur gravit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la mère d'Hanna. La reine ne les regardait pas. Elle fuyait leurs yeux. Ethan en fut certain elle savait quelles conséquences elle engendrait. Elle connaissait l'unique issu de cet acte.

« Hanna. Veux-tu bien saluer ton fiancé ? »

Ethan ne prononça pas un mot. Il ne dévoila pas à la jeune princesse que sa mère ne la regardait pas.

_Mère, non ! _Gémit-elle.

Ethan tourna son regard en direction du futur roi. Il le regarda avec insistance sans émettre le moindre son. Henri fronça les sourcils sans comprendre ce que l'on attendait de lui.

La reine toussa. D'un signe de la main, elle lui intima de s'avancer en direction de sa fille.

« Pour l'entendre, il vous faut la toucher. Toucher sa peau et vous comprendrez. »

Henri s'inclina de plus en plus perplexe. Il s'approcha et toucha la main blanche d'Hanna. Ethan s'attendait à ce que sa protégée s'insinue dans son esprit, mais rien ne se produisit. Sa tête était aussi silencieuse qu'habituellement. Ethan souffla et pressa le corps de la princesse. Alors un chuchotement à peine perceptible s'insinua dans sa tête et celle du seigneur Danton.

_Bonjour, sir Danton._

Puis le murmure s'évanouit. Elle n'ajouta rien de plus. Rien de moins. Henri retira sa main précipitamment. Il était assourdi par cette découverte.

« Qu'est-ce… »

La reine toussa de plus belle. La fatigue marquait ses traits.

« La princesse, est muette. Mais depuis sa naissance le contact est son seul moyen de communication. C'est la voix de ma fille qui raisonne dans votre tête. »

Henri se reprit. De nouveau son visage se montra impénétrable.

« Elle n'est pas sourde, ajouta t-elle. »

Henri comprit le message implicite qui raisonnait dans cette information.

Il s'inclina devant Hanna.

« Je suis enchanté, de vous rencontrer enfin ma chère cousine. Je vous prie de me nommer par mon prénom. »

Il se tut. Ethan le toisait sans une once de compassion. Henri ressentit pour la première fois le mal aise.

« Dit-elle quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il enfin. »

Ethan se détourna et regarda la reine qui avait la tête levée le regard clos.

« Elle désire vous parler, dit Ethan. »

La reine frémit légèrement.

« Pas maintenant, souffla-t-elle. »

Ethan entrouvrit les lèvres, mais la reine le fit taire.

« Hanna. »

Ethan acquiesça. La jeune fille avait compris. Il s'approcha de la reine posa un genou à terre.

« Peux-t-elle réintégrer sa chambre ? »

La reine hocha lentement la tête. Ethan se redressa la tête basse.

« Votre majesté… chuchota-t-il. »

« Je vais la prendre. Vous devez être… »

Henri ne put toucher la princesse que le corps d'Ethan la protégea et une dague apparut sous la gorge du seigneur. La reine poussa un cri perçant.

« Ethan ! Siffla-t-elle. »

Elle se tourna en direction de son neveu par alliance.

« Je vous prie de le pardonner. Mais personne d'autre que lui ne peut porter Hanna. Elle… Elle ne vous connaît pas encore… »

Henri laissa retomber ses bras et un sourire forcé apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Mais pourquoi ne pas les accompagner ? Ainsi vous pourrez faire connaissance. »

Le sourire du comte atteint ses yeux. Ethan rangea sa dague. Henri effectua une révérence et le suivit. La foule leur lançait des regards désapprobateurs que tout deux ignoraient.

_Ethan, ne le laisse pas me toucher. Ne le laisse pas s'approcher de moi._

Le protecteur sentit de faibles frémissements contre son torse. Il resserra son étreinte. Suivit du comte, ils sortirent de la salle de trône. Ils passèrent devant une rangée de gardes, avant de passer par la porte arrière. Ils descendirent trois marches et se trouvèrent dans la cour intérieure du château. Face à eux, se dressait une immense tour blanche.

« Tu l'as toujours porté ? demanda le comte »

« Depuis 96 lunes, répondit Ethan sans ralentir son pas. »

Le comte en parut impressionné.

« Mais quel âge as-tu donc ? Tu sembles jeune… »

Ethan ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« 264 lunes, lâcha-t-il »

Henri acquiesça. C'est plus ou moins le nombre qu'il avait imaginé. Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche cherchant visiblement quelque chose.

« Où se situe sa chambre ? »

Ethan désigna la tour face à lui, visiblement agacé. Les sourcils de son interlocuteur se froncèrent légèrement.

« C'est… c'est un lieu inhabituel pour une princesse, hésita-t-il. »

Ethan haussa les épaules. Ils arrivèrent au pied de la tour en silence. Ethan porta un coup de pied à la porte en bois. Il pénétra à l'intérieur. Henri vint à sa suite et porta son regard au plafond. Les escaliers en colimaçon lui donnèrent le tournis tant ils montaient haut. Il baissa son regard et s'aperçut qu'Hanna et son protecteur avaient déjà commencé l'ascension. Et ils gravissaient vite. Henri s'élança à leur suite.

« Je présume que sa chambre se trouve tout en haut. »

_Ne lui répond pas ! Je ne veux plus l'entendre. Fais le taire. _

Ethan acquiesça. Henri soupira. Puis il fixa les cheveux de la princesse.

« Dit-elle quelque chose ? demanda-t-il. »

_Accélère !_

Ethan allongea son pas se retrouvant presque à courir. Henri le poursuivit essoufflé.

« Elle vous parle n'est-ce pas ? »

Le protecteur lança un bref regard à son poursuivant et serra les dents.

« Elle ne veux pas de moi… »

Henri s'arrêta tandis qu'Ethan continuait.

« Et bien, je vais vous laisser. Au revoir princesse ! dit-il. »

Le comte se détourna et Hanna n'entendit plus que ses pas. Ethan entendit le soupir de la jeune fille dans sa tête. Il monta encore jusqu'à ce qu'une porte blanche ornée de motif en or lui bloque le chemin. Il porta tout le poids de la princesse contre son torse et de sa main libre, il tourna la poignée. Devant lui apparut une pièce sobre aux murs blancs.

_Pose moi sur le parquet !_

Ethan s'avança dans la pièce et doucement allongea la princesse sur le sol dur. Ses mains rudes continuèrent de toucher la peau d'albâtre.

_Il faut que je les appelle…. Je n'ais plus le choix ! Je dois les appeler. Ouvre la fenêtre en grand !_

Ethan obéit. Il se leva et ouvrit la petite fenêtre. Le vent s'engouffra aussitôt à l'intérieur. Il revint auprès d'Hanna.

_Sur ma coiffeuse, il y a une bassine d'eau. Renverse l'eau tout autour de moi et forme un cercle. Dans le coffre, aux pieds de mon lit, tu trouveras un bocal de terre et quatre bougies. Recouvre l'eau avec la terre. Puis tu placeras les bougies que tu allumeras sur le cercle aux quatre points cardinaux._

Ethan s'exécuta sans poser de question. Une fois le cercle tracer. Le vent s'enroula autour de lui. Ou plus tôt autour du cercle. Les flammèches des bougies dansèrent sans s'éteindre. Il toucha le front froid d'Hanna.

_Agenouille-moi ! Je tiendrais. Ensuite, tu sortiras de la pièce et attendra devant la porte close. Ne rentre pas et ne laisse personne rentrer. Tu m'entendras tombé, et seulement à ce bruit tu pourras venir me rejoindre._

Ethan acquiesça et embrassa le front de sa maîtresse. Les joues de la jeune fille rosirent. Il la redressa et passa ses jambes sous ses fesses. Hanna ferma les yeux et Ethan entendit un chant raisonner dans son esprit. Ses mains quittèrent le corps infirme, et le silence se fit dans l'esprit du protecteur. Il sortit silencieusement de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Hanna entama une incantation. Le vent se fit plus violent autour d'elle. Son esprit se mit à vagabonder. Et elle vit. Son esprit erra sur les océans bleus qu'elle ne pouvait voir dans la réalité. Puis elle fixa une île. C'est là qu'elle devait se rendre. Elle se concentra d'avantage pour atteindre l'îlot.


	2. Chapter 2

_Pays des 9 Mers – Ile d'Alguenord_

« Erya ! Erya ! Hurla Aïzis, la dame de compagnie de la jeune femme. »

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Aïzis porta ses mains aux hanches le regard dur fixé sur l'océan qui s'étendait en contra bas. Du haut de la colline, elle était capable de voir toute la ville blanche. Mais, elle ne voyait pas sa maîtresse. Le maître d'arme était arrivé à l'aube. Et alors que le soleil courait jusqu'au zénith, Erya n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de son nez.

« Mais où êtes vous encore allée… se lamenta-t-elle. »

Depuis près de 6 ans qu'elle était au service de la noble famille Aigre, Erya n'en avait toujours fait qu'à sa tête et menaçait de la rendre cardiaque à tout instant.

Elle remonta jusqu'à l'entré de la demeure. Deux grands arbres encadraient l'allée menant à la porte principale de la maison. Aïzis tapa le sol du pied.

« Elle va me faire devenir chèvre ! »

Un gloussement lui fit lever la tête. Perchée sur les hautes branches, se trouvait une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et au regard bleu malicieux.

« Erya ! s'exclama Aïzis. »

La jeune maîtresse se laissa choir sur le sol.

« Le maître d'arme vous atteint depuis l'aube. Et vos parents qui rentrent aujourd'hui que vont-ils dire, se lamenta-t-elle. »

Erya sourit. Ses yeux bleus saphir accrochèrent le regard de sa dame de compagnie. Un cercle plus clair s'enroula autour de sa pupille et le lien s'opéra entre les deux femmes. A peine quelques secondes après, Aïzis détourna les yeux de sa maîtresse. Elle suivit un point au loin montrant sur son visage de l'exaspération. La domestique releva sa jupe et se mit à courir à la suite de quelques illusions hurlant à plein poumons : « Erya ! Ne courrez pas si vite ! Mademoiselle, attendez moi ! »

Celle-ci gloussa avant d'exploser de rire. Elle la suivit lentement s'amusant du spectacle qu'elle offrait. Soudain, à peine les premières marches du perron gravis, Aïzis s'arrêta en plein mouvement. Son cri cessa et le ciel s'assombrit jusqu 'à devenir noir.

Erya se renfrogna. Elle fixa le ciel amer. Le jeu était fini.

« Grand-mère souffla-t-elle. »

Assise sur un banc de pierre à côté de l'entrée se tenait une vieille femme au dos voûté, la tête coiffée d'un grand chapeau, et ses mains noueuses appuyées sur une grande cane en bois de chêne. Le regard bleu nuit fixait sa petite fille durement. La jeune femme s'approcha la tête basse.

« Personne ne doit savoir, mon enfant, articula la vieille femme. »

Erya sourit.

« Ais-ce pour cela que le ciel devient noir chaque fois que vous usez de vos _facultés ?_ »

Le regard noir de sa grand-mère la fit taire.

« Il n'allait rien se produire. L'illusion aurait pris fin avant qu'elle n'atteigne la salle d'entraînement ! Se justifia Erya.»

Sa grand-mère se leva et souleva sa cane.

« Réintégrez votre place mon enfant, il est tant que le soleil réapparaisse. »

Erya grogna et gravait le perron d'un pas lent. Elle passa devant se dame de compagnie, ouvrit la lourde porte et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Elle vit le vieux majordome arrêté lui aussi en plein mouvement.

Erya se plaça comme dans le rêve éveillé de sa domestique.

« Étiez-vous obligé d'arrêter tout le château ? Se plaignit Erya. »

Sa grand-mère sourit.

« Il se doivent d'ignorer que le ciel est capricieux. »

Erya ouvrit la bouche, mais déjà la cane frappa le sol. Les cris si souvent entendus raisonnèrent à nouveau aux oreilles d'Erya. La jeune femme traversa aussitôt la porte d'entrée porter par l'illusion qui se formait dans l'esprit d'Aïzis. Elle évita le majordome et courut dans le couloir. Un autre son vint se mêler aux cris. Erya arrêta net sa course tendant l'oreille. Sa dame de compagnie en fut s'y surprise qu'elle faillit la percuter. Erya leva la tête. Le plafond se mut sous ses yeux. Les voiles du bateau peint sur le bois se gonflèrent. Le vent rugit au dessus des vagues qui s'écrasait sur la proue.

« Ils sont là, murmura Erya. »

Ses narines furent assaillies par l'odeur salée de la mer. Le chant des mouettes raisonnait à ses oreilles. La jeune femme tourna la tête. Elle ne voyait pas sa dame de compagnie, seulement la porte s'ouvrir sous les vents marins.

« Ils sont là, dit-elle plus fort. »

Et elle s'élança. Dehors, le ciel devint gris, et une fine pluie descendit des nuages gorgés d'eau. Sa grand-mère était debout fixant l'horizon d'un œil méfiant. Erya ne lui prêta aucune attention. La pluie ruissela plus fortement sur son corps. Elle descendit l'allée. Elle passa devant les deux arbres tandis qu'un coup de tonnerre retentissait. Les habitants délaissèrent leurs biens sur le béton et s'élancèrent à leur tour sur la pente. Erya courut sur la descente hurlant à pleins poumons : « Ils sont là ! » Le sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Après tant de mois, les voilà rentrés. La population s'agglutina sur les rambardes qui les protégeaient de l'océan. Elle faisait de grands signes au bateau qui s'amarrait au pont. Un éclair zébra le ciel, tandis que la pluie traçait des sillons dans la ville se déversant dans la mer.

Erya bifurqua sur la gauche fixant avec envie le navire des Aigre. Celui de ses parents, gouverneurs de l'île d'Alguenord. Elle fixa les matelots déchargés le bateau. Erya poussa d'avantage sur ses jambes en voyant son aîné descendre le pont suivit de ses parents. Arrivée au port, elle les appela de toutes ses forces. Elle se fraya un chemin à travers la foule avant de se jeter dans les bras de son père et de sa mère, le corps trempé.

« Enfin ! Soupira-t-elle. »

Son père sourit et sa mère rit.

« Vous lassiez vous de nous ma fille ? demanda sa mère. »

Erya les lâcha tout deux et plongea son regard dans le même bleu qui ornait l'iris de la femme du gouverneur.

« Non, seulement des trésors de vos voyages et de vos somptueuses fêtes. Grand-mère m'interdit d'en organiser une, bougonna-t-elle. »

Un rire grave lui fit tourner la tête.

« Et bien ma sœur, vous risquez d'être déçu. Nous repartons demain pour la capitale. Le conseil doit se réunir. »

Erya perdit son sourire. Elle fixa ses parents en quête d'une quelconque négation en vain. Erya se crispa.

« En ce cas, emmenez-moi ! Grand-mère est ennuyeuse, et il n'y a rien à faire ici. Père, je veux naviguer, apprendre à gouverner les océans. Comme vous ! »

Son père secoua la tête. Le ciel gronda et étouffa les cris de l'équipage.

« Tu ne peux pas Erya. Ta place est ici, sur cette île. Toujours, un membre de notre famille doit s'y trouver. »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche.

« Quant à ton frère, coupa sa mère. Il nous accompagne car nous avons besoin d'un chasseur et qu'il est l'héritier légitime de ton père. »

Erya se tut. Le ciel devint plus violent. Elle leva la tête amère.

« Et bien, en ce cas, je souhaite que jamais plus il ne pleut ! »

Et sans demander son reste, Erya remonta la pente en courant. La colère la faisait vibrer. Le ciel éteint les appels de sa famille. Arrivé à la demeure, sa grand-mère l'appela, mais Erya l'ignora. La jeune femme ne savait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi, il devait toujours avoir un membre de sa famille ici, sur cette île. Ainsi, elle était condamnée au sol.

Elle s'enfonça dans le petit bois et marcha jusqu'à l'épuisement. La pluie n'avait pas cessé. Et elle ne cesserait pas tant que le bateau n'aurait pas quitté le port. La pluie accompagnait son père. Il n'avait jamais vu le soleil, et ne le verrai jamais.

Erya leva les yeux. Autour d'elle se dessinait une clairière. En son centre se dressait un petit bassin de pierre recouvert de runes. Elle se souvenait de lui. C'était ici, que sa mère lui avait appris à nager. Ici, qu'elle lui avait raconté des histoires farfelues aux êtres étranges. Erya monta sur le rebord. Pourquoi l'eau qui l'avait vu naître lui était interdite ? La jeune femme fixa la pluie former des ronds d'eau sur sa surface. Elle se pencha un peu plus.

Avait-elle bien vu ? Des couleurs apparaissaient. Elle discerna bientôt un visage. Erya se frotta les yeux tandis que le visage rond d'une enfant apparaissait. Le regard rouge sang se porta sur la jeune femme. La peau d'albâtre ce confondait avec les cheveux de neige qui se répandait dans le bassin. Et les lèvres s'ouvrirent.

_Aide-moi !_

Erya se boucha les oreilles en entendant le cri strident. En reculant, ses pieds se rencontrèrent. Elle trébucha et tomba dans l'eau du bassin faisant disparaître le visage. L'eau aussitôt l'agressa. Elle s'enroula autour du corps, le poussant dans ses profondeurs. Erya se débattit en vain. Son visage s'enfonça dans le liquide clair. Elle poussa un hurlement. Ses poumons furent gorgés d'eau. Erya cessa peu à peu de se débattre. Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le bassin de son enfance.

_Terre des trois lunes – château d'Eros_

Hanna inspira soudainement et cracha l'eau qui avait infiltré ses poumons. Les yeux clos, elle ne perdit pas sa concentration. Le cercle de liquide infiltra les lattes de parquet et disparut.

_UN !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Atlas – Grotte de Delroch_

Ral serra sa hache contre son torse. Ses yeux verts fixaient le chef de son clan. Il connaissait leurs différences. Une différence physique qui le condamnait, lui, Ral à être seul pour l'éternité. Difforme, il n'attirait aucune femelle de son clan. Et ce depuis son plus jeune âge. Sa naissance avait donnée la mort à sa mère. Et son père pourrissait quelque part loin de ses grottes. Il avait abandonné le bébé monstre.

Ral était plus petit que la moyenne, sa peau n'était pas dorée comme les autres mais pâle et aussi molle qu'une peau de bambin. Le chef de sa tribu portait une longue tresse noire, signe de sa puissance et de sa force. Ral avait choisi de raser son crâne et de cacher ses cheveux clairs. Il n'avait pas de croc, seulement deux canines qui déchiraient avec difficulté la viande dure des animaux. Ses griffes étaient ridiculement petites. Et ses oreilles se terminaient en pointes. Ce qui était une première pour un membre de leur clan. A croire qu'il ne faisait pas partit de cette espèce. Pourtant sa mère était un sang pur et la tante de l'actuelle chef de clan.

Ral grogna. Et depuis 3 mois, comme si son physique n'était pas déjà un poids suffisant, un étrange être lui était accolé. Un gnome. Bien plus petit que lui, avec des membres si fin qu'on croirait serrer des os. Ses oreilles pointu étaient longues et tombaient mollement sur ses épaules. Le gnome qui suçait à cet instant précis son pouce, était sortit d'une porte de runes et avait déclaré être le servant de Ral.

Ce dernier se redressa retirant les pattes du gnome de ses bras. Les cris de victoire qui grondaient dans les gorges de son chef et des femelles le blessaient. Pourquoi devait-il entendre et voir ce spectacle avant chaque chasse ? L'accouplement entre femelle et mâle… Était-ce si drôle de lui rappeler sa laideur ?

Un hurlement le rappela à l'ordre. Celui de la chasse. Enfin. Il allait assouvir sa colère. Il cracha sur le sol, tandis que tous les hommes de son clan se rassemblèrent à l'entrée de la grotte. Le gnome s'agrippa au bras de Ral. Celui-ci, leva la tête et poussa un cri de guerre, suivit de tous les guerriers. Le chef de clan rugit à son tour. Et se mit à parler avec des grondements et des gestes. La soif de sang luisait dans chaque prunelle. L'appel de la mort vibrait dans chaque corps. Alors que le soleil touchait l'horizon, les guerriers armés de haches sortir de Delroch. Ils descendirent les flans de la montagne lourdement et s'aventurèrent dans la forêt d'ombre et de lumière. Ral fixa les alentours. Il savait ce qu'il cherchait. Cette bête inconnue qui empoisonnait les siens. Une nouvelle espèce à la chaire tendre et aux crocs induis de poison mortel. Alors qu'ils avançaient à l'affut, le gnome s'arrêta et tira sur le bras de Ral. Le chasseur le repoussa, mais il insista. Rageur, le géant se tourna vers le gnome tous crocs dehors. La petite créature pointa un doigt en direction du feuillage. Ral plissa les yeux mais ne vit rien. Du moins, pas immédiatement. Deux éclats d'or finirent par attirer son attention. Enfin, il vit. Il vit la créature tapie dans l'ombre et près à attaquer. Sa longue queue violette et couverte de pics empoisonnés battait l'air vivement. Elle s'accrochait à un énorme corps écaillés reposant sur quatre longues pattes griffues. Son large coup dévoilait une petite tête plate déformée par une gueule largement ouverte sur des crocs d'or. Ses petits yeux fixaient sa proie avec la même faim et la même soif de sang qui bouillonnait dans les veines de Ral. Le géant poussa un rugissement. Il avait choisit sa proie. Son clan s'arrêta. Le chef se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Ral. Un regard suffit. Il posa sa large paume sur l'épaule de son frère.

« La créature empoisonnée t'as choisit. Et tu as répondu à sa demande. Que la montagne te prête sa force. Rentre victorieux, ou meurs chasseur. Si tu fuis, tu seras damné par les dieux. Chasse mon frère. »

Ral opina. Le chef du clan se retira et fit signe aux autres de partir. Ral toucha la tête du gnome.

« T'en mêle pas, le gnome. »

Il poussa un nouveau cri et s'accrocha à sa hache. La bête bondit et galopa droit sur sa proie. Elle souleva ses pattes avant toute griffes dehors. Le chasseur esquiva les pattes, et avec force, il projeta sa hache sur la gueule de la créature. Sonner, l'animal se retrouva à terre. Il secoua sa tête et se releva sur ses pattes menaçantes.

« Maître ! Emmener bête ailleurs ! Pas forêt ! Bête avantage dans forêt, hurla le gnome. »

Ral ne quitta pas la bête des yeux et hocha la tête.

« Suivre moi, maître. »

Ral recula suivant le gnome par l'ouïe. La créature fondit sur lui à nouveau. Ral souleva son marteau près à assener son prochain coup. Une griffe s'enfonça dans la chair, et fendit la peau de son visage. Le monstre usa de son crâne contre le torse de Ral et le propulsa en arrière. Le géant atterrit sur un amas de terre proche de la montagne. Il se releva ne laissant pas les taches noires danser devant ses yeux grossirent. La bête bondit, prête à retomber sur lui, mais au dernier instant Ral se jeta au sol. La bête alla s'écraser sur l'amas. Ral se releva et son regard perdit toute intensité meurtrière. Des runes s'illuminèrent tout autour de l'amas. La bête avança les babines retroussées. Derrière, la terre s'enfonçait dans un trou et ne laissait derrière lui, que le visage d'une étrange créature qu'il n'avait jamais vu. La bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri qui raisonna dans toute la forêt. Et pourtant la bête ne l'entendit pas.

_Aide-moi ! _

Aussitôt des lianes sortirent du visage. Évitant la bête, elles s'accrochèrent à Ral.

« Maître, hurla le gnome rester jusque là en retrait. »

La petite créature se jeta sur Ral et enserra son cou. La bête sauta à nouveau. Ral tomba à terre et enserra de toute ses forces au marteau. Les lianes l'arrachèrent à sa terre. Le gnome ferma les yeux au moment où la bête passa au dessus d'eux. Ainsi il ne vit pas les lianes les tirer dans le trou béant. Il ne vit pas la terre recouvrirent leur tête. Enterré vivant, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la pénombre d'un monde inconnu.

_Terre des Trois Lunes – Château d'Eros_

Hanna se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang tandis qu'elle revenait à elle. De la sueur s'accrochait à sa peau. Le cercle de terre se fondit avec le bois du sol ne laissant plus que le cercle de bougies et le cercle d'air.

_Deux !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Empire de Firewall – Château des Larmes d'Aciers_

Là, sur le chemin de ronde, se tenait un assassin, Firen. La moitié de son visage, ses cheveux et son cou était caché par un épais tissu noir. Son torse était recouvert d'une simple veste noire marquée par des lignes rouges. Un pantalon ample et noir cachait ses jambes musclées. Ses pieds nus caressaient la pierre froide du sol. Son œil de braise fixait le désert alentour. Il n'y avait rien. Rien d'autre que le sable et le ciel d'or incrusté de 4 soleils. Et pourtant, parmi se paysage doré, il y avait une armée. Des hommes armés jusqu'aux dents et près à attaquer la forteresse.

« Méfis-toi de tes yeux et de tes oreilles. »

Firen se retourna. Un homme entièrement drapé de noir et de rouge s'avançait, les mains cachées dans le dos.

« Tu ne peux avoir confiance qu'en toi seul, et peut-être, alors, tu survivras. »

Firen inclina la tête sous le regard d'acier de son maître. Firen savait que ce visage balafré était celui d'un fou, mais également celui d'un sage. Il voyait ce que lui ne pouvait voir. Il était à assassin accompli à l'instar de Firen.

« Les soleils enflamment, entonna l'assassin, la mer de sable. Ils trompent le regard, assourdissent les oreilles les plus affûtées. Soleils de guerres, ils recherchent le sang. »

Il se tut un instant fixant l'horizon. Puis il s'adressa à Firen.

« Préviens les autres, ils sont là. »

Firen chercha en vain dans le sable la menace, mais il ne vit rien. Tout lui était invisible. La main de son maître se posa sur son épaule.

« Mon sang coule dans tes veines et pourtant, ta vue est aveugle, tes oreilles sont sourdes. Ceci ne sera pas ton combat. Elle t'appelle. Elle hurle et tu n'entends pas. »

Il resserra son étreinte.

« Préviens les autres, répéta-t-il. Libère les bêtes et franchis la porte. »

Le jeune assassin fronça son unique sourcil, puis acquiesça. Il traversa en courant le chemin de ronde jusqu'à la porte de la tour ouest. Il passa la porte en bois et se retrouva face à un escalier de pierre. Sur la rampe se dressait une multitude de socles en bois sculptés d'animaux. Firen porta sa main au socle et ferma les yeux. Il toucha le fond, puis monta lentement sa main. Une flamme se mua sous ses doigts. Satisfait, il descendit les marches de l'escalier sous les flammes qui le suivirent. Chaque torche s'embrasa sous son passage. Il entendit le bruit mat des armes, puis des pas silencieux s'élancer dans les couloirs. La guerre serait silencieuse.

Arrivé au bas des escaliers, ses pieds se posèrent sous les épais tapis d'or. Ses pieds le chatouillaient en avançant jusqu'à l'énorme socle d'où sortait une grande flamme bleue. Il passa sa main à l'intérieur et la flamme se teinta de sang. Ainsi, ils étaient prévenus.

Firen se baissa et passa sa main sur les runes en bois jusqu'à trouver celle qui l'intéressait. Il appuya sur la rune de feu. Elle s'enfonça dans le bois. Un bruit soudain, et le sol s'enfonça laissant apparaître un nouvel escalier de pierre. Firen dégringola les marches enflammant les pierres sur son passage.

Les sous sols du château enfermaient des démons. Des créatures difformes nées du soleil endormis depuis des siècles. Maintenant Firen devait les réveiller. Elles devaient payer leurs dettes.

Des rugissements se répercutèrent contre les parois froides. Firen sauta sur la rambarde et se laissant tomber jusqu'au sol enflammant chaque pierre et chaque torche sur son passage. Il atterrit souplement sur le tapis d'or. Les démons hurlèrent d'une même voix et brisèrent leurs chaînes. L'assassin leva les bras hurlant à pleins poumons, et appelant au sang. Face à lui se dressait une grande cheminée de pierre recouverte de rune. Jusqu'alors, elle n'avait jamais brûlé. Pourtant à cet instant, des flammes rouges et dorée s'élancèrent dans l'air. Le regard de braise de Firen s'accrocha au feu. Un visage fait de flammes se dessina. Celui d'une enfant.

_Aide-moi !_

Firen esquissa un sourire et accrocha les cheveux de feu, l'empêchant de disparaître. La petite fille poussa un gémissement. Elle le regarda emplie de terreur et d'empressement.

_Je ne peux pas rester !_ Implora-t-elle._ Trouve-moi ! Libère moi !_

« Qui dois-je trouver ? demanda Firen le regard dur. »

Le visage de la fillette commença à s'estomper sous ses doigts. Elle murmura :

_Vous êtes quatre. Symbole des éléments. Je suis Hanna…_

Sa voix mourut sur le nom donné. Firen s'accrochait encore à ses cheveux quand il pénétra dans le feu. Son corps brûla dans l'élément même qui nourrissait ses veines.

_Terre des Trois Lunes – Château d'Eros_

Hanna gémit et ouvrit les yeux crachant la fumée qu'elle avait avalé. La respiration sifflante, elle se maintint dans sa position. Son corps trempé et poissonneux la gênait. Incapable de bouger, elle luttait contre la fatigue. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il lui restait un dernier monde à visiter. Le vent souffla les bougies, ne laissant que de la cire qui emplissait les lattes du sol.

_Trois !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Awyr – Nibilus _

Les nuages cotonneux s'amoncelaient devant lui. Perché sur son dragon, il était enfin libre. Finit les livres poussiéreux. Plus de vieux maître à demi sourd et à la voix chevrotante. Il n'y avait plus que lui et le ciel à perte de vue.

Drann poussa un cri victorieux. Jeune, son visage taillé à la serpe ne présentait aucune marque de vieillesse. Ses longs cheveux platine volaient derrière lui comme un voile. Ses longues oreilles en pointes entendaient tout ce qui se passait dans le ciel. Ses yeux en amandes, gris surmontés d'épais sourcils clairs perçaient la mer nuages à des kilomètres à la ronde. Son long corps fin n'était pas très musclé et il se cramponnait de toutes ses forces aux écailles de sa monture.

Un éclat lumineux apparut au loin. Drann se crispa et se renfrogna. Le dragon émit une plainte silencieuse.

« Mère, murmura-t-il… »

Des chevaux d'or aux longues ailes de plumes galopèrent sur les nuages tirant derrière eux un char de cristal. Des fleurs de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs ornaient les roues. Un tapis de plumes recouvrait le sol. Sur se tapis se tenait sa mère la reine, auréolée d'une lumière vive. Ses cheveux clairs et vaporeux surmontés d'une grand couronne d'or et d'argent, s'enfuyaient derrière elle dans une traîné de poudre argentée. Son visage lisse comme la surface d'un lac incrusté de deux émeraudes en amande grises était tourné vers son fils. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent légèrement. Son corps était recouvert d'une robe pailletée de la couleur du soleil.

Elle s'arrêta à la hauteur de son fils.

« Mon fils, dit-t-elle d'une voix claire, je requiert ta présence au château. Les invités attendent ta venue. »

Drann fuyait le regard de sa mère. Il hocha la tête. De nouveau, des chaînes s'enlaçaient autour de son corps. Cette liberté enfin retrouvée filait entre ses doigts. Il se baissa sur l'encolure de sa monture et lui murmura des mots apaisants. La bête battit des ailes et s'envola précédent la reine. Ils traversèrent de gros nuages blancs avant d'apercevoir le château. Ses murs de cristal renvoyaient des rayons de toutes couleurs dans le ciel. Cerclait autour de la demeure royale une eau claire qui cascadait dans le ciel devant les portes serties de diamants qui protégeaient l'entrée du château.

Drann se laissa glisser de sa monture et atterrit silencieusement dans l'eau. Les portes s'ouvrirent devant lui, et il s'aventura dans le hall recouvert de tapis bleuté et gris qui recouvraient à la fois le sol et les murs. Accroché sur des poutres des oiseaux de toutes couleurs chantèrent la bienvenue au prince. Drann les ignora. Il se dirigea en direction de l'immense miroir qui recouvrait le mur ouest protégé par deux immenses statues blanches représentant des faucons. Les statues tournèrent la tête à sa vue et s'inclinèrent. Le miroir ondula. Drann le traversa. De l'autre côté du miroir se tenait une immense pièce. Là se tenait quantités de tables recouvertes de somptueux mets et de chaises où étaient installés chaque invité silencieux. Drann les ignora. Il marcha sur le tapis bleu et se rendit au fond de la salle, là où ses sœurs se tenaient droites et dédaigneuse. Il s'assit aux côtés de la plus âgées. Celle-ci lui lança un regard fatigué, mais ne dit mots. Un piaillement lui fit levé la tête. Un grand oiseau blanc au iris bleu plongea dans la salle et se posa sur l'épaule de son maître. Il s'agissait de son familier, un phoenix de lune. Drann caressa affectueusement ses longues plumes.

Sa mère entra à sa suite accompagnée de son lié un griffon. Comme Drann, elle ignora les convives jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'installe sur son trône de cristal. Alors, elle désigna son fils de la main.

« Veuillez pardonner cette attente. Je vous présente mon fils, futur roi de Nibilus. »

Les invités s'inclinèrent respectueux d'un même mouvement. Drann se leva et se dirigea vers sa mère. Elle embrasa la joue de son unique fils du bout des lèvres.

« Cette réception est pour toi mon fils. La promesse de ton règne. Tu as atteint l'âge aujourd'hui. »

Drann acquiesça maussade. Cette fois, il ne sera plus jamais libre. La reine s'adressa aux invités.

« Commençons le repas, intima-t-elle. »

A ces mots, des fées apparurent chargées de boissons et de plateaux en tout genre. Drann soupira. Son oiseau quitta son épaule alors qu'il regagnait sa place. Un cri aigu le fit tressaillir.

La reine pointa le phoenix d'un doigt tremblant. Drann fixa son oiseau. Il était suspendu dans les airs et brillait d'une étrange lumière. Ses yeux bleu prirent la teinte du sang. Sur sa tête lui poussa des cheveux couleur de neige. Et son bec s'ouvrit sur un cri.

_Aide-moi ! Prince du vent, je t'en conjure trouve ceux qui viennent d'autres monde et sauve moi ! Le temps presse…_

Sur ses mots, la voix se tut. Drann écarquilla les yeux.

Se pourrait-il que…

L'oiseau s'agita et poussa un cri de douleur. Sur ses plumes naquit des runes. Un vent violent s'enroula autour de l'oiseau. Drann sauta par-dessus la table. L'oiseau piqua sur le prince et ouvrit son bec. Drann hoqueta tandis que la bouche s'agrandit. Il poussa un cri quand l'oiseau l'avala. Puis, l'animal s'enroula dans ses ailes et disparut. Il ne resta de lui que quelques plumes.

_Terre des Trois Lunes – Château d'Eros_

Le vent cessa de souffler. Les lèvres gercées d'Hanna tremblèrent. Elle désirait tant bouger. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle s'écroula sur le sol dans un grand bruit. Elle entendit vaguement le grincement de la porte. Elle respirait faiblement, tandis que son esprit sombrait dans la pénombre.

_Quatre ! Ils arrivent !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Terre des Trois Lunes – Portail du Feu_

Firen inspira et expira lentement. Il avait perdu pied pendant son voyage à travers les flammes. Il ignorait combien de temps il c'était passé. Son ventre se contractait sous la faim. Sa gorge était sèche. Et son corps le faisait souffrir le martyr. Roulé en boule, il reposait sur une surface dure. A l'odeur, il crut reconnaître du bois. Cet élément était rare dans son monde. Il n'en avait vu qu'une fois étant jeune. Lentement, il étira son corps. Le sol sur lequel il reposait formait un demi-cercle. Il souleva une paupière. La lumière l'agressa aussitôt. Mais il tint bon, et ouvrit son autre œil. Au dessus de lui, se dressait une immense étendue bleue tachée de blanc. Firen sursauta. Quel étrange ciel. Il se redressa et n'aperçut qu'un soleil. Du moins devina-t-il qu'il s'agissait d'un soleil bien que sa lumière soit terne. Plus bas, il y avait d'autres couleurs. Différents verts, et marrons. Les étranges êtres qui l'entouraient, devaient être des arbres. Son maître lui en avait déjà parlé. Il se pencha par-dessus le bois qui le retenait et vit un sol entièrement poilu de vert. De l'herbe, devina-t-il. Il se laissa tomber au sol et ses pieds furent aussitôt agressés. Il se mordit la lèvre. D'étranges sensations secouaient son corps. Il tournait ses chevilles s'habituant au sol plus ou moins dur sous ses pieds et à sa froideur. Il fit un pas en avant. Puis un autre. Il ne s'effondra pas, mais la faim et la soif le rongeait. Pourtant, il avait été entraîné à survivre sans eau et sans nourriture pendant le tracé de deux soleils _(l'équivalent de deux mois)._ Sur ces poils verts, il y discerna des gouttes. Il s'agenouilla et arracha un brin. Il le suça. Mais cette eau ne lui suffisait pas. Il fallait qu'il trouve autre chose. Il avança jusqu'aux arbres. A l'intérieur, la pénombre était ambiante. Firen frissonna. Il ignorait tout de l'ombre. Habituellement, elle provenait de lui, mais jamais à l'extérieur. Dans son monde, l'ombre n'existait qu'au travers de constructions humaines. Son ventre le rappela à l'ordre. Il toucha l'arme accrochée à sa ceinture : une épée cachée parmi les tissus enroulés autour de sa taille. Il ne s'en était jusqu'alors jamais séparé.

Il se retourna et aperçut une grande coupe en bois au milieu de l'herbe. C'était de la qu'il était sortit. La surface externe était recouverte de rune dont une plus grosse que les autres qu'il reconnu. Celle du feu. Il sourit. Puis se détourna.

Il pénétra dans la forêt, la main crispée sur la garde de son épée. A l'intérieur, il entendit toute sorte de bruit inconnu. Il fixa les branchage à la recherche d'un quelconque animal susceptible d'apaiser sa faim. Plus il avançait, plus il faisait sombre. Ses poils s'hérissaient.

Soudain, il s'arrêta. En haut d'une branche, il aperçut une étrange créature. Sa petite tête ronde était penchée sur un énorme fruit que ses petites dents attaquaient. Ses grands yeux jaunes fixaient la peau dure. Ses oreilles pointues faisaient des allers et venues guettant le moindre bruit. Ses deux pattes avant se finissant en griffes tenaient le fruit contre son ventre rond. Ses pattes arrière le maintenaient sur la branche. Et, pendait dans le vide une longue queue poilue.

Firen sortit son arme sans bruit. Il s'approcha du tronc et le tâta. Il trouva quelques prises et commença son ascension jusqu'à la branche la plus basse. Il fixa la créature. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il monta plus haut toujours silencieux. La créature se trouvait juste au-dessus de lui. Mais soudain, elle tourna la tête. Elle laissa tomber son fruit et s'échappa. Firen rattrapa le fruit jurant entre ses dents. Puis, il entendit. Un son qu'il aurait dû entendre depuis un moment. Des voix. Il se cramponna à sa branche et se tapis dans l'ombre. Des étrangers passèrent. Firen ne fit pas attention à eux en particuliers, mais aux jarres remplient d'eau qu'ils tenaient contre eux. Il attendit patiemment au supplice. Puis une fois disparut, Firen regarda le fruit. Si l'animal l'avait mangé, c'est qu'il le pouvait aussi. Il croqua la chair. Un liquide sucré et collant envahi sa bouche. Il ne se demanda pas si c'était bon ou non. Il le mangea en entier. Une fois avalé, il redescendit de l'arbre. Il fixa le sol. Il n'avait jamais été bon traqueur, mais les traces étaient fraîches, ce ne serait sans doute pas si compliqué qu'il y paraissait. Il devina les traces du groupe et les suivit dans la forêt. Le sol était, à certains endroits, plus humide. Il tourna suivant le chemin. Il n'y eut à aucun moment de bifurcation. Il entendit soudainement ce qui ressemblait à un torrent. Mais il n'osa pas quitter le chemin de peur de se tromper. Tout était différent ici. La pénombre se fit plus dense encore. Il ignora combien de temps il marcha. Sans doute des heures. Et enfin la forêt laissa place à une nouvelle clairière percée d'un lac. Mais se qui tracassa Firen fut le ciel. Il était, cette fois, gris. Le bleu avait perdu de son éclat. Il s'approcha et se laissa tombé sur la berge. Il plongea sa tête sous l'eau et but à grande lampée.

Une lumière finit par l'arrêter. Là, au milieu du lac, se dressait un petit bâtiment blanc. Des runes recouvraient les colonnes qui soutenaient un toit vert. Des lianes enroulaient la bâtisse. Elle s'éclairait d'une étrange lumière. Puis une ombre en sortit et fut projeter à quelques pas de lui. Il reconnut le corps d'une jeune fille.

Tout était devenu si sombre. Il leva la tête et la réalité lui apparut. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixa la boule orangé descendre du ciel, prête à disparaître. Il poussa un cri apeuré fixant le ciel avec désespoir. C'était vain. Son corps devint lourd tandis qu'une larme amère coula le long de sa joue.

C'était la fin.


End file.
